


Eggs and Poops pt. 2

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuz Sans doesn't like it that the chicks follow mutt instead of him., Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: Sans decides to walk his pets around Snowdin. Because he can.Except those chicks always flock around his mutt.What the fuck, Papyrus?





	Eggs and Poops pt. 2

Papyrus shifted nervously as Sans stood infront of him, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I DON'T GET IT!" Sans huffed, stomping his boot. Almost crushing one of the chicks as it paddled past him and straight to Papyrus along with the others. "WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS FOLLOWING YOU?! I'M THE MASTER!"

Papyrus shrugged, grin twitching as he cursed himself. He forgot that chicks can imprint on someone else besides the mother hen.

He should known.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Sans growled, grabbing Papyrus leash and pulling him down hard. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

Papyrus gulped as he looked down, avoiding Sans' eyes. Oh god. Not the time to get aroused...

Milord's so mad...~

He panted as he's pulled down even more, his spine cracking in protest. "I-I don't know...!" He squeaked. "I really don't know, milord!"

He sweat profusely as Sans stared at him silently before letting out a tsk. Papyrus stumbled as Sans loosened his grip. "You're very lucky, mutt. I don't have enough time." 

Papyrus sighed in relief as Sans started to walk out the door, with Papyrus following behind and the chicks following behind him.

"HURRY UP, MUTT! I DON'T HAVE ALL THE TIME!" Sans barked as he left the house.

"Y-Yes, milord!" Papyrus said as he quickly put on his shoes. Grunting as he heard the chicks chirping beside him.

Can chicks survive the cold?

Papyrus shook his head as he also left the house, making sure that the chicks also followed before locking the door with his magic.

Maybe. If they didn't then they would've died before milord could find them.

He sighed as he followed the tug on his leash, grabbing a smoke a cig from his jacket.

Rewinding the time a week ago when the chicks were first introduced to Papyrus.

* * *

 

When Papyrus woke up the next day after feeding the chicks it was with the sound of Sans' panicked voice.

He didn't notice the chicks that, during the course of the night, ended up inside his ribcage. So when he abruptly teleported next to check on Sans he jumped as loud chirps started to echo inside him.

Sans, who was previously, turning the whole house around looking for the missing chicks abruptly shuts up and glared daggers at Papyrus.

"MUTT IF YOU'RE HUNGRY THEN TELL ME! DON'T JUST GO AND EAT MY CHICKS!"

Ah what a fucking good way to start a morning.

Luckily for Papyrus, Sans only ended up slapping him once when he found out about last night.

 


End file.
